Historias de Facebook
by LaSargentoHanji
Summary: Algunas de las tantas historias que los idiotas del escuadrón 104 publican en sus redes sociales (Intento de parodia-humor. Su contenido es pobre y de baja calidad. Contiene insinuaciones homosexuales.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Feliz cumpleaños Eren -u-/ (Patrocinado por Internet Explorer (?)_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece -es más que obvio- _

_**Advertencia:** El siguiente fic es un intento de parodia-humor. Su contenido es pobre y de baja calidad y por ende nadie debería leerlo._

 _Los personajes pueden tener algo de OOC, bastante diría yo. Contiene insinuaciones homosexuales._

* * *

 _ **S**_ _ **u celular no dejaba de vibrar ni un segundo... cierto... hoy era su cumpleaños...**_

 _ **(...)**_

* * *

 ** _Mikasa_** ** _ha posteado en tu muro_**

 _ **Mikasa:**_ Feliz Cumpleaños _**Eren**_!

 _(*A Eren y Armin les gusta esto)_

 _ **Eren:**_ Muchas gracias Mikasa :D Pero la próxima vez no me asustes como hoy D: Joder casi me da un paro cardíaco cuando apareciste en mi cuarto x.x

 _ **Mikasa:**_ Lo siento... Solo... quería llevarte el desayuno uwu

 _ **Eren:**_ No te preocupes n.n Solo no me vuelvas a sorprender así. Imagina que podría haber estado vistiéndome... o saliendo de la ducha D:

 _ **Mikasa:**_ o.o (Sonrojo)

 _ **Hanji:**_ O… podría estar con _**Levi**_ 7w7r jajajajaja

 _ **Mikasa:**_ ?

 _ **Eren:**_ H... _ **Hanji**_ -san… Dx

 ** _Mikasa: Eren_** acaso ese sujeto " _ **Levi"**_ te acosa (?

 _ **Hanji:**_ Lo acosa y de qué manera ¬u¬ xDDDD

 _ **Eren:**_ Espera que? D: **_Mikasa_** no es eso... no es nada de eso...y _**Hanji**_ -san deje de decir esas cosas DDDD:

 _ **Levi:**_ ¬¬ (...) Acosar mocosos idiotas no es mi estilo es mas de "mocosas vírgenes"...

 _ **Hanji:**_ o.o -saca las palomitas-

 _ **Mikasa:**_ Es mi hermano y es mi deber cuidarlo... enano ¬¬

 _ **Eren:**_ Ya los dos dejen de pelear... por lo menos en mi cumpleaños...

 ** _Mikasa: Eren_** tiene razón. Este día es una ocasión muy especial.

 _ **Levi:**_ Esta bien mocoso. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez.

 _ **Hanji:**_ Ahhh *w* Las cosas que haces por tu mocoso *corazón*

 _ **Eren:**_ o.o

 _ **Levi:**_ ¬¬

* * *

 ** _Armin ha posteado en tu muro_**

 _ **Armin:**_ Feliz cumpleaños Eren ;DDDD Gracias por ser mi amigo.

 _(*A Eren, Mikasa y Jean les gusta esto)_

 _ **Eren:**_ Gracias por el mensaje Armin :DD

* * *

 ** _Hanji ha posteado en tu muro_**

 _ **Hanji:**_ Feliz Cumpleaños mi pequeño _**Eren**_ -3- No puedo creer que ya hayas crecido tanto TwT Ya eres todo un hombrecito ;V; Espero que _**Levi**_ te esté manteniendo como es debido ¬u¬ Hahahahahha xD Por cierto no te preocupes por el regalo, logre convencerlo de que no te regalara la nueva aspiradora "Limpius7000" jajajajajjaja xD... PD: Espero me dejes un pedazo de torta -u-

 _(_ _A Hanji, Erwin y a 10 personas más le gusta esto_ _)_

 _(_ _Hanji ha compartido esta publicación en su muro)_

 ** _Erwin:_** Tu acaso no temes por tu vida ¬¬ (?

 ** _Hanji: Erwin_** la vida se vive solo una vez ;D

 _ **Levi:**_ Yo cumpliré tu deseo ¬¬

* * *

 ** _Levi ha posteado en tu muro_**

 _ **Levi:**_ Feliz Cumpleaños mocoso…

 _(_ _A Hanji, Erwin y 5 personas más le gusta esto_ _)_

 _ **Hanji**_ **:** Pero que carajos es eso D: -le pega- debes ser más cariñoso con TU MOCOSO en este día -n-9

 _ **Erwin**_ **:** Opino lo mismo que _**Hanji**_... Que paso con el "Señor romanticismo" (?

 _ **Levi**_ **:** ¬¬

 _ **Hanji**_ **:** Jajajajaja debes ser más cariñoso con tu mocoso porque te puede dejar -n- Le vi haciéndole ojitos a un lindo caballito y no precisamente de cuatro patas ¬u¬

 _ **Levi**_ **:** _**Eren**_...

 _ **Eren**_ **:** H... _ **Hanji**_ -san DX... Heicho no es eso... No es nada de eso ;v; Todo es culpa de ese cara de caballo de _**Jean**_ -n-9

 _ **Levi**_ **:**... _ **Hanji**_ ¬¬

 _ **Erwin**_ **:** _**Hanji**_ solo quiere ver arder el mundo. Mejor me alejo un poco...

 _ **Jean**_ **:** A quien llamas así ¬¬ Es tu culpa por no controlar tus estúpidas hormonas... maldito idiota...

 _ **Eren**_ **:** Idiota tú y todos tus descendientes... cara de pony

 _ **Hanji**_ **:** _**Erwin**_... No huyas cobarde -n-9 Que tú también estabas viendo a _**Eren**_

 _ **Armin**_ **:** Ya chicos cálmense... hoy es un día especial, por lo menos podrían dejar de pelear -u-

 _ **Jean**_ **:** Pero no es mi culpa... es ese idiota que siempre busca pelea -n-

 _ **Eren**_ **:** Y ahí estas luciéndote frente al bueno de _**Armin**_ ¬¬ Ni creas que te lo pienso dejar -^-9

 _ **Jean**_ **:** I...Idiota... _**Armin**_ es solo un buen amigo... No se cómo puede tener a un idiota como tú al lado.

 _ **Armin**_ **:** o.o

 _ **Eren**_ **:** Lo mismo digo yo, cómo puede hablar contigo o debería decir relinchar contigo jajajajaja

 _ **Armin**_ **:** Chicos! Ya basta D:

 _ **Connie**_ **:** Jajajajjaja a ustedes se les nota el amor de lejos *corazón* _**Jager**_ no te olvides de la fiesta de esta noche e.e

 _ **Eren**_ **:** Fiesta (?

 _ **Jean**_ **:** -Facepalm- Si serás bien idiota _**Connie**_ ¬¬

 _ **Connie**_ **:** Siiii la fiesta que te planeamos :DDDD Eh... Idiota ? Porque ?

 _ **Jean**_ **:** La fiesta sería una sorpresa duh! -doblefalcepalm-

 _ **Connie**_ **:** JODER DDDD: Olvida lo que dije _**Jager**_... pero no de venir esta noche... esta noche tienes que venir (y)

 _ **Eren**_ **:** Ehhh o.o

 _ **Levi**_ **:** Esta noche no puede ¬¬

 _ **Hanji**_ **:** Y ahí está el gato celoso de _**Levi**_ defendiendo lo que es suyo ¬¬ Jajajajajja De seguro esta noche le dará su regalo de cumpleaños 7u7r xDDDDD

 _ **Erwin**_ **:** _**Hanji**_! No digas esas cosas frente a los chicos D:

 _ **Hanji**_ **:** Pero yo decía del regalo que le compró a _**Eren**_ -u- Tu eres el mal pensado 7u7 jajajajajaja tanto estar con _**Mike**_ te ha afectado (? :V

 _ **Levi**_ **:** _**Hanji**_ Cállate ¬¬ maldita loca.

 _ **Mike**_ **:** -.-

 _ **Hanji**_ **:** Solo espero que no sea ese nuevo juego de limpieza que te vi comprar :V

 _ **Levi**_ **:** _**Hanji**_... ¬¬

 _ **Erwin**_ : _**Hanji**_ huyó...

 _ **Levi**_ **:** Por cierto _**Erwin**_ que le estabas viendo al idiota de _**Eren**_ (?

 _ **Mike**_ : _**Erwin**_ huyó -.-

* * *

 _N/A: Se supone que esto debió salir a la luz el 30 de Marzo pero buehhhhh pasaron varias cosas... y hasta ahora lo publiqué._

 _Tal vez siga con este fic como tal vez no... todo depende de la procastinación que tenga (?_

 _Si les gusto este coso random y tienen alguna idea pueden dejármela en un review y tal vez así me anime y siga con esto..._

 _Emmm creo que eso es todo (?_

 _Espero por lo menos que esto les haya animado aunque sea un poquito su día n.n_

 _Gracias por leer esta rara historia y más si leyeron hasta aquí._

 _Yane -u-/_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Feliz cumpleaños Eren -u-/ (Patrocinado por Internet Explorer (?)_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece -es más que obvio-_

 _ **Advertencia:** El siguiente fic es un intento de parodia-humor. Su contenido es pobre y de baja calidad y por ende nadie debería leerlo._

 _Los personajes pueden tener algo de OOC, bastante diría yo. Contiene insinuaciones homosexuales._

* * *

 _ **Su celular había comenzado a vibrar. El fatídico día había llegado: Su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **(...)**_

* * *

 _ **Mikasa ha posteado en tu muro**_

 _ **Mikasa:**_ Feliz Cumpleaños _**Eren**_

 _ **Armin:**_ Como siempre _**Mikasa**_ es la primera en todo :D _**Eren** _ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños de mi parte!

 _ **Eren:**_ Gracias como siempre _**Mikasa**_ :D Nadie podría quitarte el primer lugar xD y a ti también _ **Armin**_

 _ **Ymir:**_ Cuando eres la primera en todo... menos en su corazón.

 _ **Eren:**_ o.o A que te refieres _**Ymir**_ (?

 _ **Jean:**_ Y el premio al idiota del año es para...

 _ **Hanji:** **Eren**_ Ese primer lugar es para un enano amargado que conozco 7u7r

 _ **Levi:** **Hanji**_ ¬¬

 _ **Hanji:**_ Conozco a muchos otros enanos pero nadie tan amargado como tú *corazón*

 _ **Connie:** **Ymir**_ es definitivamente la reina jajajajaja

 _ **Ymir:**_ Nop, esa es mi linda _**Historia**_ *corazón*

 _ **Historia:**_ *sonrojo*

 _ **Reiner:**_ Concuerdo con _**Ymir**_ *corazón*

 _ **Ymir:**_ Tenía que llegar la peste ¬¬

 _ **Historia:** **Ymir**_ no seas mala u.u

 _ **Eren:**_ ¿Cuál idiota? Acaso buscas pelea _**Jean**_

 _ **Jean:**_ No entiendo cómo es posible que se fijen en ti de esa forma (?

 _ **Hanji:** **Eren**_ debe tener algo especial (? 7u7r o no es así _**Levi**_ (?

 _ **Levi:**_ Es solo un estúpido mocoso ¬¬

 _ **Hanji:**_ Eso no es lo que decías que día (? _**Erwin** _ está de testigo

 _ **Eren:** _ o.o

 _ **Erwin:**_ No sé de qué hablas _**Hanji**_ (? Creo que he perdido la memoria.

 _ **Levi:**_ Los dos están muertos ¬¬

* * *

 _ **Connie ha posteado en tu muro**_

 _ **Connie:**_ Y bueno donde será la fiesta? No te puedes escapar esta vez ;DD

 _ **Jean:**_ La fiesta va a ser en _ **Mikasa**_

 _ **Connie:**_ Oh… ya valiste mierda _**Jean**_ xD

 _ **Ymir:** #PrayForJean_

 _ **Jean:** **Mikasa**_ Lo siento se etiquetó por error DDDD:

 _ **Reiner:**_ Fuiste un gran soldado… _#PrayForJean_

 _ **Sasha:**_ Yo me pido su ración de comida… _#PrayForJean_

 _ **Jean:**_ Ya basta chicos… DDD:

 _ **Mikasa:**_ No importa… -.-

 _ **Ymir:** **Mikasa**_ la única que puede matar con dos palabras _#RIPJean_

 _ **Reiner:**_ Descansa buen soldado _#RIPJean_

 _ **Jean:** _ Ya basta… Estas son solo heridas de guerra.

 _ **Connie:**_ Ya deberías rendirte _**Jean**_

 _ **Ymir:**_ A _**Mikasa**_ solo le importa un idiota

 _ **Reiner:**_ Sip Un solo _ **Eren** _ es necesario en el grupo

 _ **Hanji:**_ Pero ese idiota ya tiene dueño 7u7

 _ **Erwin:** **Hanji**_ , no deberías estar en conversaciones ajenas.

 _ **Hanji:**_ Yo solo defiendo el amor ( _ **Levi** _ x _**Eren**_ )

 _ **Jean:**_ Esto es perturbador…

 _ **Ymir:** **Jean**_ Pero a ti te gusta 7u7r

 _ **Jean:**_ No sé de qué hablas _**Ymir**_

 _ **Reiner:**_ No dijiste que sentías cosas por _**Eren**_

 _ **Jean:**_ Odio, que más voy a sentir por ese idiota ¬¬

 _ **Connie:**_ Amm Celos...

 _ **Ymir:**_ De que alguien más quiera con él 7u7

 _ **Jean:** **Mikasa**_ ¿Podrías matarme de una vez?

 _ **Mikasa:** _ -.- ?

 _ **Hanji:**_ Yo conozco una forma más efectiva de hacerlo

 _ **Jean:**_ ¿Cómo? No quiero seguir viviendo al lado de estos idiotas.

 _ **Ymir:**_ Idiotas que dicen la verdad.

 _ **Hanji:** **Levi**_ … _**Jean** _ tuvo sueños húmedos con _**Eren**_ y te recuerdo que ambos duermen juntos…

 _ **Jean:**_ Espera…. ¿Qué?

 _ **Levi:**_ ¬¬

 _ **Ymir:**_ Ahora si estas muerto _ **Jean** #RipJean_

 _ **Connie:** #PrayForJean_

 _ **Sasha:**_ Ahora si me puedo quedar con su comida ?

 _ **Jean:**_ Ohhh mierda…

* * *

 _N/A: Igual que el anterior este debia salir el 30 de Marzo pero buehh mejor tarde que nunca (? :v_

 _Emmm gracias a los dos reviews que dejaron... Me alegra saber que alguien por lo menos disfruto de este coso random_

 _En fin..._

 _-copia y pega lo mismo del anterior cap-_

 _Tal vez siga con este fic como tal vez no... todo depende de la procastinación que tenga (?_

 _Si les gusto este coso random y tienen alguna idea pueden dejármela en un review y tal vez así me anime y siga con esto..._

 _Emmm creo que eso es todo (?_

 _Espero por lo menos que esto les haya animado aunque sea un poquito su día n.n_

 _Gracias por leer esta rara historia y más si leyeron hasta aquí_

 _Yane -u-/_


End file.
